German Empire
|image1 = Flag of Kaiserreich.png|nation_name = German Empire|capital = 30px|link= Neu Berlin Neu Berlin|motto = Gott mit uns! ( God is with us)|language = |religion = Protestantism|demonym = Imperial German, Prussian|color = Heil dir im Siegerkranz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rzjxy1rrkng|leader = 30px FrederickIII|prime_minister =JustNinja02 |towns = 24|residents = 104|member_of = 30px Europe|political_system = 30px Constitutional Monarchy|economic_system = 30px Mixed Capitalism/Mixed Economy|largest_city = 30px Neu Berlin|chancellors = |army_size = 21 soldiers}} German Empire The German Empire is a nation in Europe based off of the in real life Empire during WW1. The nation began under the wings of Prussia, based in Ost-Preussens, after the collapse of Nazi Germany, Prussia and the remnants of the Nazi Reich unified into the Kaiserreich under FrederickIII. Later it was renamed into German Empire. The German Empire is the largest German State and the only German State to ever possess Colonies (Greenland expansions, Panama mining Towns, MittelAfrika). With the Continental Imperial Empire stretching from the Dutch border in the West, all the way to former Prussia in the East. NOTE: The subjects of the German Empire should be referred to as Imperial Germans or Prussians. History Creation The German Empire was founded under the name of Nazi_Germany by Adolf_Hitlar on November 18th, 2018. Anschluss of Nazi Germany When Adolf_Hitlar was banned, Prussia seized the opportunity to take over his Epic_Berlin and eventually annexed all of Hitlar's failed Greater German Reich. Hitlar and most of Nazi Germany had to flee to another server during FrederickIII's De-Nazification The Great Decline During May 2019, after the EMC server was closed and re-opened several times, serious issues was growing up. The fall of the economy caused German Empire to lose It's formal Kaiser and some inhabitants lost their claims, this led to a serious decline of players activity. But there was another problem, the increase in players, this new problems made the queue slower than ever and German Empire's player activity was decreasing. Another fact was the decline in population, in fact the country lost a 50% of It's population, mostly in Neu_Berlin (Its capital). A month later on the 10th of June 2019 this great problem ended with with entrance of new cities like Hamburg and with the building of a new infrastructure that connects all German cities: the U-Bahn. The Creation of the Pact of Steel On the 6th of June 2019, German Empire's Prinz Wilhelm II (ign AurelianCraft) and the Duke of Italy signed a Pact of Steel to have a great and long alliance and a great military cooperation for the future years. It was signed at 18:08 UTC. But this Pact later fell due to the abdication of the King of Italy and the inactivity of the Duce. Renaissance During the last days of the Great Decline a new great city entered the nation: Hamburg. The works on the Grosse Halle started again after a long postponing and a new great underground infrastructure is taking shape: The U-Bahn. These changes led to a New Age for the nation, now the Empire is growing again. Days later Kaiser FrederickIII regained the Throne then he started to perform Kanzler elections. German War On the 10th of June 2019, the Kaiser FrederickIII declared war on Deutschland. This war was because of Deutschland refusing to join a united German Empire, instead demanding the German Empire bend to his wishes. After June this war became a Phony War because there were little attacks from each nation and a lot of peace offers were made, but none of them succeeded. The Anschluss of Austria Around the 19th of June, freddie01010 contacted Dr_Biochemist whether or not he could invite the town of Vienna into the German Empire, Dr_Biochemist agreed and thus Vienna became part of the German Empire. Days later, the town of Linz (previously under French control) joined the German Empire too. Later in the end of July, Innsbruck joined in. Austria became an existing nation as a German Empire’s subject state, later in August, after the fall of the second Holy Roman Empire when Franz I took successfully the throne. The fall of the Alt-Berlin On the 24th July, 2019, during the afternoon of UTC time zone, the City of Alt-Berlin (Polish Kopanica) fell into ruins marking the end of a divided Berlin, since the fall of Nazi Germany ruled by Adolf Hitlar. During the last 3 weeks the Kingdom of Prussia fell and Old Berlin was quickly conquered by Poland, and they renamed it into Kopanica. Kaiser FrederickIII asked the mayor of the town, GeneralNoOne, to give it back, but He gave no answer, in the end the Kaiser had no choice but to declare war. There were small battles (1vs1) on german and polish territory but not decisive ones. Three weeks later Kopanica fell without a reason and Kaiser FrederickIII quickly claimed some territories (The Reichstag was re conquered). The wall splitting the cities of Neu_Berlin and Polish Kopanica was also taken down on the same day, being torn down by FrederickIII, Awers97, and Chris82404. The German Revolution The German Revolution refers to the series of events from mid-July to the 2nd August, 2019. Where a group of Imperial Germans led by Biochemiker, Most_Creative_1, JustNinja02, and Steve_theHunter was shocked by some actions done by the Kaiser, plus the factor of the empire issued the order for the military to stand down, which left several towns to be griefed by Deutschlanders, a small group of high-ranked Germans began forming the Holy Roman Empire to takeover Germany under the guise of "Reclaiming German land from a false Germany." The plan went really well and the nation of Burgundy was sold on the 2nd of August, 2019 and was re-organized into the Holy Roman Empire. JustNinja02 (Kanzler of the German Empire during this event) however left the revolution after being shown Discord logs between Biochemiker and AurelianCraft showing that Biochemiker started the revolution with the sole purpose of gaining power, not because he was angry at the Kaiser for his actions. Lustiqer participated in the revolution however he decided to stay in Deutscland, but later he rejoined the German Empire. Kanzler Elections First Kanzler Elections (June 21st, 2019) On the 21st of June 2019, Kaiser FrederickIII announced that he will start the first Kanzler elections. The campaign began on the 24th of June (3 days after the announcement), the candidates were three: GrandpaBear, Nick and JustNinja02. The candidates came with various ideas on how to improve the Empire. A day later on the 25th of June the voting started and in the afternoon of the same day, Kaiser FrederickIII announced the winner: GrandpaBear. The Resignation of the First Kanzler On the 7th July, 2019, the First Kanzler, GrandpaBear, Mayor of Stuttgart resigned from service and gave the position of Kanzler to JustNinja02, GrandpaBear later left the German Empire and the mayor of Stuttgart is now ButterLover0824. Second Kanzler Elections (August 1st, 2019) One week before, Kaiser FrederickIII announced on Discord that new elections will be held on August 1st, 2019, the candidates were: JustNinja02 (already Kanzler, he decided to take a second term), xWaazes_, Dr_Biochemist and lucled. Every candidate wrote his own program as usual and on the day of the elections a voting panel was open and later that day Kaiser Frederick announced the elected kanzler: JustNinja02 (Second Term). Government Royal Family * Kaiser FrederickIII * Kronprinz Wilhelm II (IGN: AurelianCraft) Lucled Cabinet * Kanzler - Lucled * Minister of Foreign Affairs - ??? * Minister of Defence - ??? * Minister of Transportation - Awers97 * Minister of Economy - ??? * Minister of Colonial Affairs - ??? * Minister of Navy and Air - ??? * Minister of Propaganda - ??? Commissars * König von Österreich - Franz I (IGN: PunchyIsWoke) * Kommissar von Deutsch-Neuguinea - megablocklyng Government informations * The German Empire is an Constitutional Monarchy represented by Emperor FrederickIII. Although the German Empire has democratic elements, the Kaiser still retains his position as the ultimate authority as well as the overseer of government, bringing it down to only a semi-constitutional monarchy. * It has an elected Kanzler, frequent plebiscites and ministers appointed by the Kaiser on the Kanzler's advice. * The German Empire is divided into Imperial Provinces each governed by a Prinz. = Millitary The German Empire has an army called Deutsches Heer '(''Germany Army), it is currently formed by twenty-one soldiers. As well as another branch of the German Military being the "Militärakademie Kaiserreich" (The German Military Academy, a.k.a The Research Institute). The number of people enlisted in the Militärakademie Kaiserreich is currently classified information not known to the public. '''Towns Buildings The Architecture of towns in Germany is usually based off of in real life German Architecture. Neu_Berlin, the capital of the Empire has the Reichstag, The Kaiserlische Palast (Imperial Palace), The Brandenburg gate, The Kaiser Square (Central Park), The Iron Cross Fountain (Central Park), The Berlin Shop. Now the Volks Halle is being demolished and soon a new and great Reichstag will rise on it's ruins and the old one will be transformed into a museum. There are a lot of different houses and appartaments were a citizen can leave with extra space. For other example of German Architecture there are other cities like Hannover and Potsdam. Notable people * FrederickIII * AurelianCraft * xWaazes * Nick56730 * Matthinator * JustNinja02 * xpodojo * Chris82404 * Awers97 * Myamdane * Lucled National newspapers and pop-culture Hannover Times The Hannover times is a "funny" newspaper that shows real events about the German Empire. It is a weekly newspaper and it is made by the Minister of Propaganda Lucled. In the last page there's a challenge to do, and if you complete it you can win gold ingots. Category:Nations Category:Europe